Do It
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Based off the one-shot by Xen-Oh. This is a rewrite. After the failed wedding, Ranma is silent, not saying a word to anyone. Unfortunately, to those who continue to pick on him will find their lives irreversibly changed.
1. Part 1

Do It

A Ranma ½ Fanfiction

By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: Ranma belongs to Takahashi, while the original story is credited to Xen-Oh. This is basically a re-write of the original story. Enjoy.

A.N.: Before you begin to read this fanfic, dear readers, I will give you written warning. This is a **dark fanfic**, in which numerous characters are going to get bashed very badly. No one dies in this rewrite though, so that's a good thing. You've been warned. Enjoy the story.

_**Part One**_

Nerima – one of the wards that surrounded Tokyo.

Home to the martial arts clique known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew, but more importantly, home to one Ranma Saotome.

If anyone living in the ward noticed, they would have noticed a dramatic change in the pigtailed aqua-transsexual martial artist. Instead of the cocky, boisterous and carefree boy everyone had come to know and love, he was now silent. Silent and brooding.

It all came down during the wedding attempt some three weeks ago. Nabiki had charged Ranma's fiancées and rivals fees to attend the wedding between himself and Akane, only to have them completely wreck it and leave the Tendou Dojo in ruins. Kunou came dressed in a hakama, whereas his demented sister came wearing a black wedding dress. Ukyou and Shampoo also crashed the wedding, armed with explosive pork buns and oknomiyaki, which left the training hall in its present state.

Ranma's rivals, the the male Joketsuzoku Mousse and Ryouga Hibiki also crashed the wedding, as did Happousai, who had drunk the last of the Nannichuan water, thinking that it was the ceremonial sake.

Before things could get really out of hand, it was at that moment, the parties involved noticed Ranma. He was still in his tuxedo, but his demeanor had completely changed. Without saying a single word to anyone, he left the dojo. No one dared to stop him.

Some people say that he had finally reached the breaking point. Others have said that whatever was bugging Ranma, it would pass soon enough.

That was not the case.

Since then, Ranma had remained silent. Not even the offers of free food from Ukyou or Shampoo could break his silence. So things have returned to normal in Nerima...or as normal things can get in a town with highly-skilled martial artists.

One day, Ranma and Akane were on their way home from school. Not only did Ranma refused to eat Akane's bento (i.e. living weapon), he had also once again refused to eat both Shampoo and Ukyou's cooking. Now Akane couldn't cook, but Ranma refusing food from both the cross-dressing chef and the Chinese Amazon was something you didn't see every day.

Akane, however was upset that Ranma didn't touch her bento. He had tossed it into the garbage instead.

Ranma was on his usual perch, walking on the fence, hands in his pockets, hunched over while his violent maniac of a fiancée was on the ground. And as always, Akane Tendou was not very happy.

"So you think you're better than me just because you won't eat my cooking?!" Akane shouted at her fiancé

Ranma simply ignored her. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the one-woman feminist group that was his fiancée All he wanted to do was get back home without having to run into either one of his fiancées or his rivals.

Ranma hopped down from the fence and walked on, with Akane behind him.

"I'm talking to you, you baka!" Akane screeched. "ANSWER ME!"

Once again, she was greeted with his silence.

This was more than Akane could take. Within moments, Mallet-sama was in her hands, and with a battle cry of "RANMA NO BAKA!" she charged at her fiancée

As she delivered an overhead swing, hoping to cave her fiancé's head in, Ranma, without looking, stopped the mallet with one finger. He spun around, yanked the weapon out of Akane's hand and tossed it over the bridge.

That was another thing about Ranma. In the three weeks following the botched wedding, he had stopped holding back. Both the perverted Anything Goes grandmaster Happousai and the Joketsuzoku matriarch Cologne noticed the change in Ranma's fighting style.

"The boy is finally reaching his full potential, Co-chan," Happi had said one day after both he and Cologne watched as Ranma had turned Kunou into a human pretzel.

Normally, Ranma would boot him into the side of the school. But not this time. Kunou was sent to the hospital, seeing as how the school nurse wouldn't cut it this time around.

"I agree. Son-in-law has finally stopped holding back," Cologne concurred. "Things should get interesting real quick with this new revelation."

Back in the present, as Ranma tossed Akane's mallet over the bridge, he spun around and walked off.

He had barely gotten three steps before he heard Ryouga's signature battle cry. "SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma hopped back, just as Ryouga came crashing down, heavy bamboo umbrella in hand, leaving a small impact crater where Ranma was at moments earlier.

"You honorless bastard!" the Lost Boy yelled. "I'll make you pay for making Akane mad!"

Ranma said nothing. After several swings with the umbrella, of which Ranma dodged with little difficulty, Ranma punted it out of Ryouga's hand, the umbrella following Akane's mallet into the drainage channel.

Before Ryouga knew what had happened, Ranma was standing face-to-face with him. With speed honed by the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, Ranma struck Ryouga in several shiatsu points, freezing him place. Ranma's azure eyes burned a hole into Ryouga's own, the latter helpless should Ranma decide on delivering a knockout blow.

Which is what Ranma did. But instead of knocking Ryouga out cold, he relented, his fist stopping mere centimeters from caving the cartilage into his brain.

Ranma lowered his fist. Pulling out a ink pen and a notepad, he scribbled down something and taped it to Ryouga's head. Once Ranma was gone, the paralysis had worn off, allowing Ryouga to pull the note off his face.

The sheet of paper had one thing written on it – _**You are such a hypocrite, pig-boy. Leave me the hell alone.**_

Ryouga growled to himself as he crumbled the paper in his hands. "I'll get you for this, Ranma!" he shouted, running off in the direction of the Tendou Dojo.

Unfortunately, hours later, Ryouga was somewhere in the Brazilian favela known as the 'City of God.'

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, RANMA!" Ryouga screamed as he punched a wall.

* * *

Following his run-in with Ryouga, Ranma arrived at the Tendou family home.

Akane had gotten home first, and the two fathers noticed the mood that the youngest Tendou was in, and automatically thought that it was Ranma's fault.

Kasumi Tendou stuck her head out of the kitchen, while Nodoka Saotome continued to cook. "Dinner will be ready shortly, Ranma-kun," she said. "Would you like a snack?"

Ranma nodded and followed Kasumi into the kitchen. It was noticed that Ranma remained civil to the eldest of the Tendou sisters, since she did nothing to offend or embarrass him.

Of course, this did not pass on both the two men of the house, Soun Tendou and Genma Saotome.

As Ranma finished up his snack, the two men barged into the kitchen. "Ranma? Why have you mistreated my baby girl?" Soun demanded, one step away from using his demon-head.

"Worthless boy!" Genma shouted. "Apologize to Akane and make it up to her by marrying her today!"

By sheer dumb luck, Akane was passing the kitchen and had heard Genma's suggestion. She was still upset over the events that had taken place earlier, and the thought of another wedding sickened her. "There is no way I am marrying that pervert!" she shouted. "There is no way that - "

That was all she managed to get out before she, along with Genma and Soun were like Ryouga earlier, frozen into place by Ranma's shiatsu attacks. Pulling out his notepad and pen, he scribbled three notes down and pasted them on each of the stunned offenders' foreheads, and giving Kasumi a nod of thanks, walked out of the kitchen.

Nodoka and Kasumi walked over to the three frozen people and looked at the three notes Ranma had written.

The Saotome matriarch looked at what was written on her husband's head. "He has called Genma a 'cowardly glutton,'" she said. "That is not manly behavior."

Kasumi paid her no mind as she looked at what Ranma had written for hr father. "Oh my. He called Father a 'whining baby.'"

Akane, however, came out of the paralysis point and ripped the note from her forehead. Ranma had reserved the most biting insult out of all of the three. Hers read - _**You got a lot of nerve calling me a pervert. If anything, you're more perverted than me, not to mention a complete bitch. Feh. That's fitting for you. Perverted Bitch.**_

Akane growled as he aura sprang out. "Ranma..." she seethed as she crumpled the note in her hands.

* * *

That night, despite the combined efforts of both Nodoka and Kasumi, dinner was somewhat tense in the Tendou home. Genma tried to get a reaction out of his son by trying to steal his food. "Boy! You're getting lax on your training!" he shouted as he reached for his son's plate.

Big mistake.

Ranma grabbed his father's wrist, twisted his arm back in an arm bar, then proceeded to bash his father's face into the table. Once, twice, three times, each time causing the dishes to shake with each impact before finishing off with a toss into the koi pond. Instant panda.

Thankfully, Genma landed back-first into the pond, leaving his face above water. He was still unconscious.

Soun was whining about the injustice of it all. "Why was my friend deserves such an ungrateful son?" he bemoaned. "Doesn't he care about honor? The union of the schools is at stake here and he doesn't even care! He doesn't want to marry my little girl!"

If Soun was paying attention, he would have noticed the vein pulsing in Ranma's head. Nabiki noticed and for once, was wise enough to keep her mouth shut, having remembered what had happened to Kunou days earlier. Kasumi also noticed and continued eating.

"I don't want to marry that sex-changing freak!" Akane butted in. "I would rather be in an engagement with Pantyhose Tarou than that jerk! Even Kunou is more of a man than he is!"

Before Ranma could lash out, his mother spoke.

"Ranma," Nodoka began, "your actions for the past few days have been very unlike you." She then brought her wrapped katana into view, and untied the ribbon, revealing the weapon in its entirety. "Your unmanly attitude has been unacceptable. I suggest you apologize to your father, as well as to Soun and Akane."

Ranma had caught the underlying meaning once Nodoka brought out Katana-sama out. The meaning was clear: apologize or commit seppuku. Akane watched the staredown between mother and son, grinning at the fact that Ranma would have no choice in bowing to her mother's demands.

Then Ranma slowly stood up and left the dining room.

That itself was strange. Ranma would never leave the dining room. Especially when Kasumi was had cooked dinner. Everyone watched as Ranma headed towards the second floor.

"What is he doing?" Nodoka wondered.

"What is that baka up to?" Akane muttered.

Their questions were answered minutes later when Ranma reappeared. The others saw that he had changed out of his red Chinese shirt and black pants into something that was unexpected, even for him. He had changed into a white mens' kimono.

What made Nodoka pale, as did everyone watching, was that inside the kimono, tucked inside the belt, was a hilt-less tanto. "R-Ranma...what are you doing?" Nodoka stuttered.

Ranma responded by simply handing her two sheets of paper. One was addressed to her, the second, was a death poem. Ranma then strode out to the yard, stopping only to pick up Soun's tatami mat from its customary place at the Go board, the latter of which Ranma also picked up.

The death poem read as: _**Thinking of my family, I die though I am not used to death, a success in the Art, who does not go into death calling for his friends. **_

Ranma places the Go board in front of him, rolls rolled out the mat and assumes the _seiza _position - legs drawn up under the body so that one is actually sitting on one's heels.

Nodoka read the second sheet of paper, which was addressed to her. _**It is clear that you have rejected me as your son. You may have accepted the fact that I am cursed, and that I have performed duties that makes me more than a man among men, but you kept the seppuku pledge over my head. Since I cannot be what you want me to be, I am fulfilling the pledge. I thought a mother should love their children, regardless of their flaws. I guess I was wrong.**_

"He's going to do it," Soun whispered, the color drained from his face. "He's going to commit seppuku."

Ranma then removed part of the kimono, tucking the sleeves under his knees to prevent him from doing something undignified like slumping to one side. After two sips from a cup of sake, he moved the Go board from the front to behind him, placing it on his rear, causing him to tilt slightly downward.

"Ranma..." Nodoka began.

"He won't go through with it," Akane muttered. "He's too much of a coward to kill himself."

"Shut up, Akane," Soun whispered back.

Ranma then picked up the tanto and pulled the blade out. The Tendous recognized the blade as that belong to their family. Ranma was going to kill himself using one of their family heirlooms. First, Ranma sliced off his pigtail and set the severed braid of hair to the side.

"Ranma..." Nodoka called out again, this time fear being the dominant expression on her face, her voice breaking.

Ranma ignored her as he picked up a sheaf of _washi –_ paper handmade from the bark of a mulberry tree. With perfect care, he wrapped the _washi_ around the naked blade, in order to get a better grip on the blade without cutting his hands on the blade.

Closing his eyes, he prepared to thrust the blade inside his body when Nodoka screamed.

"RANMA, STOP! I'LL DO IT! I'LL CANCEL THE PLEDGE!"

Ranma stopped, the blade an inch inside his body. Ignoring the pain, blood seeping out of the injury, Ranma leveled his gaze onto his mother. Sobbing at the fact that her son had nearly committed seppuku, Nodoka reached into her kimono and pulled out the seppuku pledge.

Sobbing, she tore up the yellowed sheet of paper. "My son...please forgive me...I knew this was wrong...please..."

Ranma looked at his mother long and hard before putting down the blade. He walked past the stunned group and out the door, heading over to Tofuu's clinic to get his wound dressed, leaving his sobbing mother and the shocked family behind.

Kasumi swallowed audibly. "He was going to do it," she whispered. "He was going to commit seppuku."

Soun nodded, the color drained from his face. "The boy has reached his breaking point. We should let him cool down for now. If what Akane and Nabiki told me was true about that Kunou boy, then we should tread carefully around him."

Kasumi and Akane nodded. Nabiki, in the meantime was thinking about how she could use this information to her own advantage.

As it would turn out, that would be her undoing.

End Part One

A.N.: Ranma's death poem was based off of the death poem written by Kukori Hiroshi, a Japanese soldier who died in a submarine accident during World War II.


	2. Part 2

_**Part Two**_

A month passed, and Ranma remained silent.

He only communicated either by nodding or writing small notes on his notepad. As noticed by Cologne and Happousai, Ranma had long stopped holding back.

Mousse was smart enough to give Ranma a wide berth, leaving him alone. Having come to terms concerning his role in the wedding disaster and add the fact that Ranma was also ignoring Shampoo, the myopic hidden weapons master left Ranma alone.

That and Cologne threatened to make Peking Duck out of Mousse should he disobeyed her orders regarding the now-silent martial artist. Cologne also had ordered Shampoo to stay away from Ranma, given her role in the botched wedding, not to mention that tossing exploding pork buns in a training hall with innocent bystanders was a bad thing to do.

Tatewaki and Kodachi Kunou, however, did not catch on to Ranma's change in moods.

Kunou was first.

As Ranma approached the gates of Fuurinkan High, Kunou was there, waiting for him. "Saotome, you foul sorcerer! Today is the day that I free the fierce tigress and my pigtailed goddess from your vile clutches! Prepare yourself, vile cretin! For I strike!"

Kunou then charged...and was frozen in place following Ranma's shiatsu attack. Leaving a note taped to Kunou-baka's forehead, Ranma walked inside the school. Once the paralysis wore off, Kunou took a look at the note. Then after a moment, he took off running. No one knew what Ranma had wrote to the delusional kendoist.

The next day, however, everyone was in for a shock. Tatewaki Kunou had arrived. Instead of his usual hakama, he wore the standard boys' uniform of Fuurinkan High. Even more shocking was when he had called for a school assembly.

"Fellow students of Fuurinkan High," Kunou began from his place on the stage, shocking the students even further. He was speaking like a normal teenager instead of his usual Shakespearian prose. "I come before you, full of humility to ask for your forgiveness. But most importantly," he added, looking at Ranma, "I wish to offer my deepest apologies to Ranma Saotome. I hope that in due time, that you can forgive me for my slights against you."

With that said, Kunou departed from the stage and headed for class. Everyone present wondered what Ranma had wrote to him to make him act...sane.

Kodachi, however, was not as lucky. The Black Rose of St. Hebreke's had made her presence known during the lunch hour at Fuurinkan, where she had found Ranma in his cursed form. The fight lasted only ten seconds, which concluded with Kodachi being taken away in a straitjacket. The last anyone heard of her was that she was in a mental facility somewhere in Sapporo.

Several weeks following the incident with Kunou, Ranma arrived at school. He noticed that several of the boys had photos of his cursed side, taken while she was changing in the bathroom inside the Tendou home. Ranma turned to Nabiki, who was currently holding a wad of yen in her hands. His glare met her smirking face as she turned and sauntered inside the school building.

Later on that day, Nabiki was in her calculus class. As the teacher droned on about a rather complicated problem, one of her henchwomen tapped her on her shoulder. "Boss, you think that was wise? I mean, selling those photos of Ranma when he is...you know, unbalanced?"

"You worry too much, Keiko," Nabiki replied. "Saotome won't do anything to stop me. If he tries anything, I'll just simply make his life hell. He needs to know where his limits are. Ranma knows better not to cross me."

Her henchwoman's fears were then justified when the classroom door was kicked in, the teacher ducking in order to avoid the flying debris. Ranma stepped into the room. Without saying a word, the martial artist strode over to Nabiki.

"Something I can help you with Saotome?" Nabiki asked. When Ranma said nothing, Nabiki continued. "Of course. You're mad because of those photos I took of you, right? Well tough luck, Saotome. You owe a debt to me and I intend to collect. I own you, Ranma."

As Nabiki found out, that was the absolute wrong thing to say. Grabbing a handful of Nabiki's hair, Ranma pulled her out of her seat and dragged the struggling girl towards the window. Without a single word, Ranma tossed Nabiki out the window, only to catch her arm at the elbow. Nabiki looked down, seeing only the ground...from five stories up. The only thing that kept her from falling to her death was Ranma's iron grip on her arm.

Nabiki leveled her gaze on Ranma. "This isn't funny, Saotome," she said. "Pull me back in, now!"

Ranma's grip went slack for a moment, only to catch Nabiki's wrist.

"Okay, okay, okay," Nabiki pleaded, her Ice Queen persona breaking. "Selling the photos of you were a bad idea. Pull me back in, please?"

Ranma simply shook his head in the negative.

Now Nabiki was mad. "Damn it, Saotome! Pull me back in! Now! If you don't, so help me I'll make your life hell!"

Ranma let her go, only to catch her hand.

"Stop! Stop it!" Nabiki cried out. She then looked at her classmates and the teacher. "Aren't you going to do something about this? He's gonna kill me! Whoever saves me from this bastard I'll consider your debts to me paid!"

As it turned out, Nabiki had her entire Calculus class under her heel. Even the schoolteacher, who was having an affair with one of the senior female students, was not exempt from Nabiki's blackmailing. Once Nabiki found out, she had charged her teacher 100,000 yen for her silence.

Ranma turned to glance at the class. They were watching this scene with a very happy look on their faces, the teacher included.

"Sorry, Tendou," the teacher said. "You're on your own this time."

Ranma turned back to Nabiki. His grip lessened on her hand, causing it to slide slowly from his own.

"Help!" Nabiki screamed, her Ice Queen demeanor broken. "Someone help me! Please! Don't let him drop me! I don't want to die!" By this time, she was sobbing. "Please...somebody...anybody...oh, God...HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Click-click-click.

Nabiki looked at Ranma. In one hand, he was holding a camera. After tossing Nabiki back into the classroom, Ranma pilfered the cash she had made of of him from the photos and strode out of the room.

"He should have dropped her."

"Saotome has broken the Ice Queen."

"The bitch had it coming. She should have gotten worse."

Nabiki slowly composed herself. Ignoring the stares and snickers of her classmates, Nabiki crawled back into her seat. The fact that the teacher had ignored her when Ranma held her in a death grip and resumed his lecture to his class brought fresh tears to Nabiki's eyes.

It was at that moment, she noticed the folded piece of paper. With trembling hands, Nabiki unfolded the sheet of paper. It was in Ranma's handwriting, and was straight to the point: _** No one would miss you if you died, Nabs. Take comfort in that.**_

It was at that moment, Nabiki choked back another sob as she stumbled out of the room.

* * *

No one outside of the Calculus class knew what had happened to Nabiki that day. She had threatened to expose any and all of their secrets should anybody told what had happened. Nabiki then turned her attention on Ranma. Several days later, Ranma found more pictures of his cursed side in risqué poses, most of them shots in the bathroom after she had doused herself with cold water, some of which were frontal nudity shots of the cursed martial artist.

Several days later, as Akane and Nabiki entered the school they came across something that neither sister expected. Fliers of some kind were being thrown from the top floor of the school, and were fluttering to the ground. The student body were picking them up and after a moment, they were pointing at Nabiki, snickering under their breath, whispering amongst themselves.

Even Nabiki's henchwomen were amongst the people who were whispering amongst themselves. "What the hell is so funny?" Nabiki demanded as she yanked one of the fliers from their hands.

What Nabiki saw made her turn completely white.

It was a picture of herself, crying, taken by Ranma several days earlier when he visited her class. On the back, was the following:

_**Nabiki Tendou, begging for her life. **_

Below that title was a very detailed account of what had happened that day.

"Ranma did this, didn't he?" Akane growled. "That bastard! I'm gonna kill him! Just wait till I get my hands on him!"

Before that could happen, the school's public address system came on.

"'_Help! Someone help me! Please! Don't let him drop me! I don't want to die! Please...somebody...anybody...oh, God...HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_"

* * *

Inside the main office, Ranma smiled to himself as he played the tape over the public address system.

He had the tape on a loop, the PA microphone taped down so that no one would be able to stop him.

* * *

By the third loop, everyone was laughing at Nabiki. Even the Hentai Horde and Kunou broke into laughter upon hearing of Nabiki's ultimate humiliation at the hands of Ranma.

"Stop laughing...stop it..." Nabiki moaned, hands at her head as if she was experiencing a major migraine. "StopitSTOPITSTOPIT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

Then Nabiki founded herself surrounded by the various people she had blackmailed. The former Ice Queen was forced to run as she was pelted by various lunch items by her former victims. Nabiki's reputation as the mercenary girl was completely destroyed. She could not stay at Fuurinkan, given what had happened. She had to transfer to another school outside of the ward.

* * *

Nabiki had transferred from Fuurinkan to East Tokyo High School.

Thinking she could start over from scratch, seeing as no one knew her nor knew about the incident which drove her from Fuurinkan, Nabiki went to work. On her first day as a student, she came across a couple on the school rooftop, making out. After snapping several photos, Nabiki had the pictures developed and prepared when she confronted the pair the following day.

It would be the last mistake she would ever make.

* * *

It was lunchtime as Nabiki strode into the room. There, she found the couple, sitting together, enjoying their lunch. With a flourish, Nabiki produced the photos and placed them in front of the couple. "You two should really be more careful when you choose a make out spot," she remarked. "You never know who could be watching."

The couple was one of the most popular couples in the school. As Nabiki found out, both came from families of influence, and had money, not to mention connections in various levels of the city government.

The boy looked at the photos, then back at his girlfriend. "If I didn't know any better, Aya, I think the new girl is trying to blackmail us."

The girl nodded. "I think so too, Kenji."

"Blackmail?" Nabiki repeated. "That's a pretty hard term. I prefer to call it a...'mutual agreement.' Beneficial for me, of course. Fifty thousand yen from the both of you, or these photos find their way into the headmaster's office. The last time I checked, making out on school grounds is against the rules in the school charter." She smirked. "Imagine what your parents would say if they find out that the both of you were expelled."

Aya looked at the photos and scoffed. "I got a counteroffer for you, Tendou. Give us the pictures and the negatives and we'll allow you to leave under your own power."

As this exchange went on, the various students that were eating lunch watched this confrontation with interest. Some have heard about Nabiki Tendou and of her mercenary ways. What Nabiki didn't know was that she was trying to blackmail not only Kenji Ikari, the president of the student council and karate club captain, but his kendoka girlfriend, Aya Yamamoto as well.

Ranma had fought Kenji months before the failed wedding. Kenji had lost the match, but both Ranma and the karate club captain promised to remain friendly rivals. Once Nabiki had transferred to East Tokyo High, Ranma had sent Kenji and Aya a written warning concerning Nabiki's blackmailing habits beforehand.

And as it turns out, with Nabiki trying to exort money out of the most popular couple in the school, Ranma's warning came true.

"Ooh, I love empty threats," Nabiki replied. "The price just went up to a hundred thousand each. You can't intimidate me. You two are playing my game, and I always win."

"Guess this means we won't be friends then," Kenji said."And who said anything about making empty threats, Tendou? Since you like to play games we'll play ours." The cold grin on his face chilled Nabiki to the bone. "Our game is martial arts."

Nabiki then felt the air being forcibly pushed out of her lungs. When she looked down, she found out why. Aya had rammed the handle of a shinai into her midsection. Nabiki collapsed to her knees, holding her stomach when Aya swung the shinai once again, this time connecting to the side of her face.

With Nabiki down on the ground, the two students were on her in an instant. Kicks and shinai attacks rained down on the defenseless Tendou with vicious force.

"You should have played by the rules, Tendou," Aya said as she delivered another blow to Nabiki's back, causing her to cry out in pain. "No one blackmails me or my boyfriend."

Nabiki's head was rocked to the side following a backhand by Kenji. Bleeding and battered, Nabiki tried to crawl towards the open door.

"Where's she going?" Aya demanded, tossing the broken shinai to the side and producing a fresh one.

"I got her," Kenji remarked as he grabbed Nabiki's ankles.

Nabiki felt herself being pulled back in, but she held onto the doorway with both hands. "No! Please...NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed as she was pulled back inside the classroom, the door slammed shut behind her.

The sounds of her screams echoed throughout the corridor, mingled with the sounds of Aya and Kenji using the poor girl as a human punching bag. By the time lunch was over, Nabiki was beaten within an inch of her life. After the brutal assault, Kenji and Aya returned to their seat and resumed eating as if nothing ever happened, ignoring the sobbing, twitching, bloodied mess that was Nabiki Tendou.

"So how was I?" Aya asked, completely ignoring the sprawled girl on the floor.

Kenji grinned. "Bad enough for a spanking," he replied. "Remind me to thank Ranma for the head-up regarding the _former _Ice Queen of Nerima."

Afterwards, one of the students finally took pity on Nabiki and called for an ambulance. Nabiki was then rushed to the hospital and her father was notified.

End Part Two


	3. Part 3

_**Part Three**_

The investigation into Nabiki's assault didn't last very long.

No one saw anything. Both Kenji and Aya were cleared, thanks to the ironclad alibis their underclassmen had given to the police. Apparently, the official story was that Nabiki had pissed off the wrong person who had ties to the Yakuza and had left her a broken and bloodied mess. The students had came into the room to eat lunch when they found Nabiki unconscious.

Nabiki had suffered a black eye, her jaw was broken, one arm was in a sling, not to mention that her ribs were cracked from the monstrous impact of Kenji's kicks, and all over her body, were angry red welts. It was later discovered that Aya had went through three shinais during Nabiki's beatdown.

Soun was furious at the fact that no one was arrested or charged with his daughter's assault. But his hands were tied. There was nothing he could really do in this case.

In the past couple of days since Nabiki's departure from Fuurinkan High, pictures of Ranma's female side vanished. Those boys who refused to give up the pictures were sent to either the school nurse or in some cases, to Tofuu's clinic.

Nabiki, in the meantime, had changed following her release from the hospital. The assault had left her traumatized to the point that she was no longer the money-loving mercenary girl everyone loved to hate. Like Ranma, she never spoke a word. But unlike Ranma, Nabiki was also withdrawn, something that had never been seen since her mother's passing.

Nabiki didn't say anything, but Soun, Genma and Akane automatically thought that the entire matter was Ranma's fault.

* * *

"I help you're happy with yourself," Soun growled. The tension was thick at the dinner table. He pointed to his borderline catatonic daughter. "Look at my poor little girl."

Ranma responded by writing, _**It's not my fault that she had tried to blackmail someone at her new school, Tendou. I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner. Nabiki deserved what was coming to her. Don't you dare try and pin this on me.**_

Akane read the note. "This IS your fault, Ranma! Thanks to your little stunt, Nabiki had to transfer out of Fuurinkan! Thanks to you, I wasn't there to protect her when she was assaulted!"

To Akane, Ranma wrote, _**Boo-fucking-hoo. Stop blaming me for your sister's screwup, you kawaiikune tomboy. Nabs had it coming. It's about damn time someone had to put Nabiki in her place.**_

"And I'm gonna put you in yours!" Akane shouted as she brandished Mallet-sama.

Ranma dodged the first two swings of Akane's mallet. When Akane brought the mallet down for a third time, Ranma – in a burst of speed, had his mother's katana in one hand, unsheathed. In one deft move, the Saotome heir slashed at Akane's mallet in a quick-draw move before placing the weapon back into its scabbard.

The heavy wooden end of the mallet fell off the handle, right onto Akane's head, stunning her for the moment. When she came to, the youngest of the Tendou girls was livid.

Kasumi didn't like where this was going. "Akane, maybe you should calm down before you do something you will regret," she warned.

"Shut up, Kasumi!" Akane screamed. "I don't need you to protect me from that sex-changing freak!" Turning to Ranma, she yelled out, "I challenge you, Ranma! I challenge you to an Anything Goes match to the finish! If I win, then you are banned from using the Saotome School of Anything Goes!"

Ranma looked at Akane for a moment. Then he responded. After scribbling down his reply, he handed it to Kasumi before leaving the table.

Kasumi read the sheet of paper. "Oh my. He has accepted your challenge, Akane, under the condition that if he wins, then you yourself must say that you are not a martial artist and you are banned from using Father's school for life."

"I'm gonna beat that pervert into the ground!" Akane growled as she rushed to her room to change.

* * *

With their families watching, Akane and Ranma faced each other in the dojo. Kasumi stood in between them, acting as referee. "This match is an Anything Goes match to the finish. Should Akane win, then Ranma is banned from using his father's school of Anything Goes. Should Ranma win, then Akane is banned from using Father's style of Anything Goes. Are the conditions acceptable?"

"Yes," Akane growled.

Ranma simply nodded.

"Ready? GO!" Kasumi shouted, then ran back to the sidelines.

The fight ensued. Akane charged towards Ranma, fist raised in a knockout blow. She swung and missed. When she spun around to face Ranma, she received a powerful slap to the face, causing her to stagger.

That's how it was during the match. Ranma did not hold back. He landed punch after punch, kick after kick on his fiancee. To add insult to injury, he also slapped her around during the entire match. Five minutes into the match and Akane's face was swollen from Ranma slapping her repeatedly. Akane could not accuse him of not taking her seriously in this match.

Ranma's kick caught Akane in the chest, sending her flying into the side of the wall. The youngest Tendou bounced off the wall before falling to the ground. Ranma stood over Akane, one hand beckoning her to him.

Akane growled as she staggered to her feet. She took her stance, eventhough her body was battered and bruised. "DAMN YOU, RANMA!" she screamed as she charged once again.

Ranma caught her wrist. Spinning around so that his back was facing her, and her arm was over his shoulder, Ranma brought Akane's arm down over his shoulder.

A sickening **SNAP **was heard throughout the dojo, causing everyone present to wince. Ranma had broken Akane's arm at the elbow. Akane screamed at the intense pain. Not really thinking, Akane brought her other fist up to attack, only to have Ranma perform the same arm breaker move, snapping the other arm in a sickening **CRACK. **

Ranma then mercifully knocked Akane out with a kick to the head, effectively ending the match.

* * *

Tofuu's Clinic.

"He cheated!" Akane shouted, both hands now encased in a pair of casts. "That bastard cheated in our match!"

Following the one-sided match at the Tendou Dojo, Soun and Genma had rushed Akane to Tofuu's clinic. The young medical genius had to put up with Akane screaming about how Ranma had callously broken her arms in their match, despite Akane making the challenge into an Anything Goes match.

Once Tofuu had gotten the explanation out of Soun and Genma, not to mention sedating Akane, Tofuu decided to confront Ranma. At least he wasn't hard to find, since he was out in the waiting room.

"Do you know what you have done?" Tofuu demanded. "This is extreme, even for you. You could have defeated Akane without breaking her arms, you know. What I want to know is why you did it."

Producing his pen and pad, Ranma scribbled out a response and handed it to Tofuu. Ranma then left the clinic without incident. Tofuu looked at what Ranma had written out.

_**Anything Goes is just as the name implies, Doc – anything goes. Doesn't matter, since if she continues to use her father's school after she has been banned, then she and her family will lose face.**_

The note was simple and to the point. Tofuu wondered how far did the Nerima Wreckers had pushed Ranma. He guessed that Ranma had snapped during the failed wedding, given all of the mess he had to deal with on a daily basis. After reading Ranma's response, Tofuu really couldn't blame him.

* * *

A week passed since the match. By this time, what had transpired inside the Tendou Dojo had became known to the rest of Nerima. Akane had challenged Ranma to a match and lost, the stipulation being that she was no longer able to use the Tendou style of Anything Goes.

After Akane was allowed to return home, arms in casts, she claimed that Ranma had cheated in their match, until Soun silenced her. "I am sorry, Akane. But the boy did not cheat in your match. You yourself made the stipulation of Anything Goes."

"But Daddy..." Akane protested.

"The rules of the match were clear," Nodoka intervened. Since the seppuku attempt, Nodoka had made the wise move of siding with her son in all matters, leaving Soun and Genma to back Akane. "You know what to do, Soun."

The Tendou patriarch slowly nodded. Turning to Akane, he choked back tears as he made the following judgment. "Akane Tendou, as to the conditions to your match against Ranma Saotome, you are no longer a martial artist. Under no circumstances can you ever use my school. You are banned for life."

* * *

Akane stayed in her room for the rest of the week following Soun's declaration, crying her eyes out. For many years, she had built her self-image as one of the best martial artists in Nerima. But with the appearance of Ranma and the rest of the wreckers, she had went from one of the very best to the very worst.

One day, as Akane was in her room, she was watching Ranma perform a kata when she felt something nudge her leg, followed by a small snorting noise.

Akane looked down. P-chan had returned.

"There you are, baby," Akane cooed as she sat on her bed. The little black piglet bounded onto her lap, squealing with joy. Akane's comforting look was once again replaced with anger. "It's not fair, P-chan! I was the best martial artist in Nerima, until that sex-changing bastard showed up! Look at what he did to me, P-chan! He broke my arms and now I'm banned from martial arts for life!"

Once that registered in P-chan's brain, he hopped out of Akane's lap and bounded out of the room.

"P-chan? P-chan, where are you going?" Akane called out.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ranma and Nodoka heard Akane call out for her pet pig. Ranma gently ushered his mother out of the way and counted down from his fingers.

Five...four...three...two...one.

Ryouga burst into the room. Within moments, he found the cause of his ire. "SAOTOME, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO AKANE! PREPARE TO SEE HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

As Ryouga leapt in to attack, Ranma reached down and pulled out the frying pan that Kasumi let soaking in the kitchen sink following breakfast. Swinging the kitchen utensil like a Louisville Slugger, Ranma connected to the side of Ryouga's face. Three more strikes to the back of the head and Ryouga was down for the count, his _Bakusai Tenketsu _training saving him from being killed.

Ranma dropped the pan back into the sink and grabbed Ryouga by the back of his shirt. Nodoka watched as her silent son hauled the unconscious Lost Boy out of the kitchen, stopping only to grab a glass of ice-cold water left on the counter.

* * *

Akane let out a yelp when the door to her room was kicked open and Ranma stepped inside.

"What do you want, you pervert?" Akane demanded. "Came to gloat that you broke my arms? I hope you're happy, Ranma! You ruined my life!"

Ranma went back into the hall. Seconds later, Ranma returned with Ryouga and the glass of water. Before Akane could say anything about Ranma 'picking on poor Ryouga,' Ranma upended the glass of water onto Ryouga.

Akane's eyes nearly bugged out her head as she watched the black piglet crawl its way out of Ryouga's clothes. At that moment, with the evidence in front of her, she had put two and two together. P-chan would only show up about the same time as Ryouga, not to mention Ranma calling his rival 'pig-boy' and calling P-chan by his real name. Ranma had been trying to protect her from Ryouga and all she did was abuse him for it.

"YOU'RE P-CHAN?! YOU SLEPT WITH ME AS A PIG! RYOUGA NO HENTAI!"

For the next two hours, Akane screamed and booted the poor piglet around the room, Ryouga's squeals echoing throughout the house. When Ranma returned to collect Ryouga hours later, Akane was at her desk, sobbing. Using the Japanese equivalent of FedEx, Ranma sent Ryouga to the Unryuu farm with a parting note tucked inside his bandanna/collar.

Once Ryouga managed to get the item off of his collar, he read what Ranma had written to him.

_**You always said that you would destroy my happiness, pork breath. Looks like I've beaten you to it. Get a life and stay the hell out of mine, or else someone will be having pork cutlets for dinner.**_

* * *

The last day of school.

As Ranma headed for the school's main gate, he noticed that something was wrong. Akane had not shown up to school today. Remembering that she had to go to Tofuu's to get her arms out of her casts, he shrugged his shoulders and continued to head towards the gate.

"Hey, Saotome!"

Ranma turned around. Hiroshi and Daisuke were running towards him. Ranma turned around and continued walking once his two friends caught up with him.

"So is it true?" Daisuke asked. "Akane challenged you to a match and she lost?"

Ranma nodded.

"And did you really break her arms in the match?" Hiroshi butted in.

Again, Ranma nodded.

"I mean, why?" Daisuke asked. "You could have held back in your match. Don't you think what you did to her was a bit extreme?"

Ranma stopped walking. He scribbled out his response on his notepad and handed it to the two boys before resuming his stroll.

Daisuke and Hiroshi both read the response.

_**The problem with Akane is that she thinks she is at my skill level in martial arts. Ever since I was four, I have given nearly everything to the Art. I gave my blood, my sweat, and my tears, and in some cases, even my manhood. And what has Akane done, aside from being a kidnap-magnet? All she ever did was break bricks and pound on dummies. That is not a martial artist. That is a thug, plain and simple. She made the challenge to me and has to honor it. It's about time that 'Princess' Akane wake up to the real world.**_

As Ranma approached the gate, his sixth sense was screaming at him, telling him to move.

"RANMA, YOU BASTARD!"

Ranma, showing that he was no fool, backflipped out of the way just as Akane swung her mallet, creating a small impact crater where Ranma was at moments earlier.

This time, Akane was out for blood.

Having lost her right to practice Anything Goes, her sister being brutally assaulted and the discovery of Ryouga's curse had made her snap. And in times like these, she went with her usual 'programming:' blame and punt Ranma.

Clad in her yellow karate dogi, Akane brought the mallet to bear once again. Only to have Ranma kick it out of her hands. With the entire school watching, Akane attacked Ranma. Ranma casually blocked and parried Akane's attacks. Compared to Ranma's skill level, Akane was outclassed.

"Stand still, you bastard!" Akane screamed as she attacked Ranma. "Stand still and take what's coming to you!"

Those were her famous last words as Ranma struck back with brutal precision.

Not wanting to drag the fight any further, Ranma unleashed a barrage of blows on Akane, forcing her to block the attacks. Then Ranma knocked her into the air. Akane landed on her back, but before she could do anything, Ranma knocked her out with a punch to the head.

Then Ranma walked back home.

Everyone watching the one-sided match knew of Akane being banned from martial arts. Now, she had blatantly destroyed that promise, showing that she was a liar and a cheat.

And the worst is yet to come.

End Part Three


	4. Part 4 and Epilogue

_**Part Four  
**_

Upon returning to the Tendou home, Ranma told his mother what had happened. Needless to say, Nodoka was furious.

After the Saotome matriarch and her son finished packing their clothes, they confronted Soun and Genma, who were at their usual spot – seated in front of the Go board.

Nodoka pulled out Katana-sama and in one move, the Go board was made into two, which had gotten Genma and Soun's attention.

"Have you seen your daughter today, Soun?" Nodoka hissed.

Soun gulped. "She-she said she was going to Tofuu's to get those casts removed from her arms."

"Did she also tell you that she was going to attack my son after she was banned from using Anything Goes?" Off Soun's confused look, Nodoka continued. "Akane attacked my son today at Fuurinkan. She has broken the conditions of the agreement from the fight. I will no longer support this farce of an engagement."

Nabiki and Kasumi both heard the confrontation and entered the family room, Nabiki from the dining room where she was nursing a cup of lukewarm tea while Kasumi appeared from the kitchen.

"Now see here, woman..." Genma began before he found himself staring down the business end of Nodoka's katana. Almost immediately, Genma assumed the 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger,' bowing profusely, hoping that Nodoka would not make him commit seppuku.

"As I said, _husband_," Nodoka continued. "The engagement between Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou is now dissolved."

"The schools must be united!" Genma shouted. "It is a matter of family honor!"

Once again, Genma found himself facing Nodoka's katana. "You have a lot of nerve to talk about honor given all of the stunts you pulled during your training trip with Ranma," Nodoka snarled. "You sold him for food – my personal favorite was that you sold him for a bowl of rice and two pickles, engaged him to no less than fifty different women, you racked up a line of debt in his name, oh and let's not forget the Cat-Fu training. If I hear that word come out of your mouth again, I will turn you into a panda-skin rug!"

"But...but...the schools...our dreams..." Soun wailed.

"Your dreams were to live off the blood, sweat and tears of my son," Nodoka countered. "Even a blind man can see what your intentions are."

It was at that moment, Akane came charging in. Nodoka noticed the bruises from her previous encounter with Ranma, the gi dirty and ripped in various places. The look on her face showed that Akane was not in the mood to listen.

Worse yet, she was armed with the Tendou family katana.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Akane charged...only to be knocked back into the table, the sword flying from her grip. Ranma stood in place, leg raised in a vertical split before lowering it back to the floor. Ranma looked down and picked up the Tendou katana. Gripping the handle in one hand and the blade in the other, Ranma snapped it over his knee, much to Soun's horror.

Ranma tossed the broken pieces of the sword to the floor before shouldering his backpack.

Genma tried one more chance to get his wife to reconsider. "Nodoka...No-chan...please..."

Nodoka silenced him. "It's over, Genma. The engagement is dissolved, as is all other engagements you made in Ranma's name. Furthermore, I am divorcing you, and both Ranma and myself are taking my maiden name. You are no longer welcome in my home, Genma. Don't come looking for us, or else it will be your belly on the chopping block."

Nodoka sheathed her sword and picked up her overnight bag. Together, mother and son left the Tendou Dojo – and Nerima - for good.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the fallout from Ranma leaving the Tendou home was still being felt.

Ranma and his mother returned to her family home in Azuban-Juuban. Nodoka had sent out word to Ranma's ex-fiancées that the engagements were at the moment null and void, given Ranma's change in family name.

Cologne, however, was not going to be denied. The Joketsuzoku were renowned for their tracking abilities, and she managed to track Ranma down in Juuban.

Cologne, however was not looking for a fight. She had something else in mind.

* * *

Ranma was surprised to arrive home one day to find his mother playing hostess to the Joketsuzoku matriarch, the two women sipping tea in the sitting room, Cologne, as always, perched on her cane. Nodoka sensed her son's uneasiness upon seeing the ancient woman and calmed him down.

"It's okay, son," Nodoka said. "Elder Cologne has something to ask of you."

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he took a seat beside his mother.

"That was something even I was not expecting, sonny boy," Cologne remarked. "But I am not here to force you to marry Shampoo. However, at the same time, you possess incredible talent in the martial arts. And needless to say, this has been the most fun I've had training you. The council has sent me word, regarding the Kiss of Marriage. As of this moment, the Kiss between you and my great-granddaughter is hearby dissolved, as is the Kiss of Death. The council wishes to make you – or rather, your female half – a full member of the Joketsuzoku. I will personally adopt you as my great-granddaughter, or son if you prefer. There is no fine print, no catch. You have my word of honor regarding that. And this way, I can be free to teach you more of our Amazon techniques."

Ranma thought about it for a moment. Despite her magic potions, charms and the Cat's Tongue shiatsu point, Cologne wasn't that bad of a person. She had came to him out of humility with the offer to join her tribe. As an added bonus, Cologne would teach him (or her) more Amazon techniques.

Ranma nodded, accepting Cologne's offer.

In an instant, Cologne splashed Ranma with cold water, triggering her curse. "Get on your knees, please," the old woman requested.

Ranma-chan did as she was told, ignoring the fact that she was cold.

Cologne then kissed her three times: once on each cheek and the last on her forehead. "By my authority as matriarch of the Tribe of the Joketsuzoku, I pronounce you, Ranma Komiya, a full-blooded member of the Chinese Amazons."

Nodoka poured the kettle full of hot water over her cursed son's head, changing him back into his true form. "Congratulations, Ranma," she said. "You do your mother proud."

* * *

Rather than return to China and back to the Joketsuzoku, Cologne instead remained in Japan to train the newest member of the Chinese Amazons, relocating the Nekohanten to Azuban-Juuban.

Cologne had notified her great-granddaughter about the recent changes concerning Ranma. Shampoo was distraught, something that Mousse had taken advantage of.

In the ensuing challenge, Mousse had defeated a distracted Shampoo, becoming her new husband. This time around, Shampoo accepted Mousse as her new Airen. Mousse, in the meantime, couldn't be anymore happier. The pair accepted Ranma as a member of the tribe without incident, Mousse finally ending his rivalry once and for all...and avoiding the repercussions that he had witnessed Ranma unleashed on the more unruly members of the Nerima martial arts hierarchy.

* * *

Ukyou had taken the news the hardest.

She was considered the 'cute fiancée' of the Fiancée Brigade, and now that Ranma was gone, the cross-dressing okonomiyaki chef was distraught.

Fortunately, her father, having received word of the engagements' dissolutions and Ranma's name change, decided that the honor of the Kunoji clan had been restored. He had finally acknowledged Ukyou as his daughter, allowing her to return back to Osaka.

Ucchan's Okonomiyaki closed down in a matter of weeks, and Ukyou was back in Osaka, Konatsu following behind her. Father and daughter were soon reconciled, Kunoji allowing his daughter back into the clan, ending the rift between them once and for all.

* * *

Kasumi had prepared for that day beforehand.

Knowing full well that her father wasn't going to listen to reason, Kasumi paid a visit to the town hall. She had her name struck out from the Tendou clan roll and placed under her late mother's clan roster.

Thus, Kasumi Kannagi was spared the ensuing ridicule and insults that were aimed at the Tendou family. Even more so, she had taken the entrance exams for Tokyo University. Upon getting the acceptance letter, she had also discovered that she had qualified for a full medical scholarship.

The following day after Ranma and his mother left the Tendou home, she too had left the Tendou home, and Nerima behind. After playing house-mother for so many years to so many ungrateful people, Kasumi had finally had enough. She had forsaken her dreams of becoming a nurse long enough. Now it was her time to spread her wings.

* * *

It was at university, that Kasumi had ran into Happousai. As usual, the old hentai was up to his usual tricks once again, given the sack full of womens' undergarments and the mob of angry Todai females chasing after him.

"WHAT A HAUL!" Happi screamed. "WHAT A HAUL!"

"Good afternoon, Grandfather Happousai," Kasumi greeted.

Happi stopped running long enough to see Kasumi. "Kasumi! Fancy meeting you here!"

It was also long enough for the mob to catch up to the ancient pervert and beat him down with whatever items they had on hand.

"Pervert!"

"Lecher!"

"Underwear stealer!"

"Hentai!"

After the girls had retrieved their undergarments, they left the ancient pervert in the ground. Kasumi looked down at Happi, nudging him with her foot. "Oh my. Are you all right, Grandfather Happousai?"

Happi sprung from the ground, as if the beatdown did nothing to phase him. "I'm fine, Kasumi! What are you doing here?"

"I am attending university," Kasumi replied. "I have also renounced my name of Tendou and have taken up my late mother's last name instead."

"Why?"

Kasumi told Happi everything, leaving nothing out, describing everything in detail. Happi wasn't upset that Ranma had ditched Nerima. Even for a pervert like him, Happousai still believed in honor. And once Kasumi had told him that Akane had challenged Ranma with the stipulation of the loser banned from using Anything Goes not only lost, but had attacked Ranma twice afterwards, Happi was more than upset.

He was Pissed with a capital P.

"Why that little..." Happi growled, his aura showing. "Those two idiots have abused my school for the last time. Thanks for the update, Kasumi! Now if you excuse me, I got some students to punish."

Happi was off, leaping towards Nerima.

* * *

Nerima – sometime later...

Following Kasumi's renouncement of her family name and her departure from Nerima, things have not been going well for the Tendous and especially, for Genma Saotome.

The divorce had been made final, with the declaration that Genma had to pay back every single yen he had pilfered over the years, debts that had racked up in his former son's name. Through some twist of fate, the debt collectors had found out that Genma was hiding out at the Tendou Dojo.

Genma was for once, thankful for his curse. Whenever someone came by looking for him, a splash of water and Genma becomes Mr. Panda, playing with a tire.

The Tendou family was in a downward spiral ever since Ranma and Kasumi's departure. Soun had to keep Akane out of the kitchen, or else face her demonic cooking, forcing Nabiki to take up the role of cook. This was more than soun could take. He had to find Kasumi.

* * *

It was while Kasumi was in her English class when Soun came barging in.

"Excuse me, sir," the professor began. "We are in the middle of a class here. Please come back after class is over."

Kasumi looked over her shoulder and saw her ex-father. "Oh, no," she whispered.

Her roommate, a girl named Mika, caught her friend's expression. "What is it, Kasumi?" she asked as Soun headed in their general direction. "Who is that man?"

"He is...or was my father," Kasumi explained. "It's a long story, but I severed my ties with mt family before I came here."

"Kasumi, there you are!" Soun cried out, relieved. "Kasumi, please come back home. Your family needs you. I need you. Come back home, forget about school and things can return back to normal."

Kasumi leveled a even glare at the man she once called father. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tendou, but my place is here. I have no family, remember? I changed my name from Tendou to Kannagi. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father."

"Kasumi...please," Soun pleaded. "Come home."

"What about school?"

Soun tried to look dignified. "Now, Kasumi, school can wait. The Tendou family name is in shambles thanks to Akane breaking her promise and you need to help secure our legacy. There is a man who has a son in Okinawa who has reached the age of majority. If you marry him, then we can be redeemed."

"No."

Soun blinked. "No?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No. After what you and Genma did to Ranma and Akane, I will not go through with an arranged marriage. Now please, leave."

Kasumi started to sit down, that is until Soun did the one thing he rarely did towards Kasumi.

He got angry.

Kasumi cried out as Soun grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet. "Listen to me, you ungrateful child!" he snarled. "You will do as honor demands and marry this boy! You will be busy taking care of the family home. You have no need for school!"

Kasumi's response was to slap the older man across the face.

Enraged, Soun pulled one fist back, preparing to knock Kasumi out cold...

...only to have someone grab his fist.

Soun's head spun around. He found himself looking into the face of one of other students. From the look of things, he was a martial artist, a member of the unversity's Karate team. "I believe the lady asked that you let her go, old man," he drawled in a Kansai accent.

By this time, several more students were on their feet. As it turned out, Kasumi Kannagi was one of the more popular students in Tokyo U. Teaming up with her roomate, who was a Business major, they both operated a part-time catering service for the students, which helped with putting extra money in her pocket. Kasumi's cooking had made her many friends and several of her loyal customers were in the same class as she was.

Customers who were part of the university's karate and kendo teams.

Seeing her former father try and force her out of school had forced them to react.

A second karateka had approached from Soun's blind side. One punch to the head was more than enough to stun Soun enough to allow Kasumi to get free. As Mika gently ushered Kasumi to the side, the group of students pummeled Soun to the ground. Then they carried him out of the class, out of the building and punted him out of the front gate, sending him flying in the direction of Nerima.

* * *

Upon returning to Nerima - by crashing into the market - he was ordered to face the Nerima City Council.

The battered patriarch of the Tendou clan stood before the Nerima Council, which consisted of eight people – three women and four men. Each person on the council was respected and admired by the people they served. Soun's seat was empty.

The senior member of the council, Yagasuki spoke. "Soun Tendou, is it true that your daughter, Akane Tendou, challenged her now ex-fiancee, Ranma Saotome to a martial arts match in which the stipulation was that the loser would accept a lifetime ban of not practicing their respective family style of martial arts?"

Soun nodded.

"So explain to this council as to why your daughter attacked Ranma after she had lost the match."

Soun had no explanation to give. Anything he could think of instantly died on his tongue. He slumped his head in defeat, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Soun Tendou," Yagasuki began, "your daughter's actions have tarnished your family name. As a result, we cannot have someone the likes of you to continue to serve on this council. As of this moment, you are ejected from this council, and your seat will be brought up for a special election. Because of the dishonor you bring to this noble council, you are banned for life."

* * *

Upon arriving at home, Soun's day went from bad to worse.

Waiting for him at home, was Happousai. And judging by how Genma was moaning in pain on the ground beside him, Happi was very displeased.

The ancient hentai was serious for once. "Soun. So nice of you to finally arrive home. Sit."

Soun did as he was told.

Happi puffed on his pipe. "I ran into your daughter...no, make that your _former _daughter today while I was out and about. She has told me everything that has happened here." The vein that was pulsing on Happi's head became more evident as he grew even more angrier. "I thought I taught you better than this, Tendou! The School of Indiscriminate Grappling may be based on adaptation and deception, but the school also prides itself on honor!"

"But Master..." Soun began.

"SILENCE, FOOL!" Happi bellowed, his aura making him three times his size, causing Soun and the recovered Genma to shrink away in fright. "You and Genma have defiled my beloved school for the very last time. As Grandmaster of the Founding School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, I decree that you, Soun Tendou and you, Genma Saotome, are forbidden to use my school ever again!" He then looked out at the training hall. "And to make sure that you two idiots don't practice the art behind my back..."

Soun knew what the old hentai was planning. "Master, please!" he cried out, reaching for him, only to have Happi snag his wrist with his ki-infused pipe and tossing him into the side of a wall. Soun was helpless as he watched his master bound out of the house and hopped inside the dojo.

"Happou Dai Karin!"

Happi then leapt out of the dojo.

**KA-BOOM!**

Seconds later, Soun had to shield his eyes as the _Happou Dai Karin_, or Happou Fire Burst, did its damage. The bomb, powered by Happi's ki, leveled the dojo, reducing it to a smoking ruin.

The Tendou School of Indiscriminate Grappling had ceased to exist.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Five years had passed since the destruction of the Tendou Dojo.

Since then, Nerima had returned back to normal, the way it was before Ranma's arrival. During that time, Happousai had disappeared from the area, after pilfering the womens' undergarments without any interference from Ranma, now that he was living in Juuban.

Before moving on to Sapporo, he had made official his choice of making Ranma his chosen heir and successor to the School of Indiscriminate Grappling. With Ranma's will and drive, he would soon reach Grandmaster status, allowing Happi to finally retire.

Genma Saotome was never seen again in Nerima. With the debt collectors and bill chasers pursuing him, he confronted Ranma while he was training with Cologne, and in the ensuing battle, while Genma was distracted, Cologne gave him the Full Body Cat's Tongue shiatsu point, right before Ranma splashed him with water, forcing Genma to remain a panda for the rest of his life.

Cologne then made a phone call to the local zoo, where the zookeepers picked the panda-fied Genma and carted him off to his new home.

* * *

Kasumi had excelled in Tokyo University's Institute of Medical Science.

Two years into her study, she had ran into Tofuu, who had also left Nerima behind. With the Nerima Wrecking Crew disbanded, Tofuu decide to relocate his medical practice to Juuban. Once Tofuu had finally overcome his 'Kasumi-itis,' he had asked Kasumi out on a date. The pair would later become romantically involved, which concluded with their wedding shortly before Kasumi's graduation from Todai. Kasumi Kannagi-Ono graduated at the top of her medical class, and works as a nurse alongside her husband in Juuban. She did not invite her former family to the wedding. The Tendou family instead ended up reading about it in the Tokyo Shibun.

* * *

As for the remaining members of the Tendou family...

The Tendou compound have shrunk to only the main house and the yard. Nabiki's blackmailing had kept the mortgage company at bay while she raised the money needed to keep the house. Once Nabiki was out of the equation, the mortgage company demanded that Soun Tendou make payment, or else he would lose the compound.

Finally, Soun agreed to surrender the area where his dojo once stood to the bank for a sizable check, but it wasn't enough to pay the house off completely. Soun managed to get a job working at the tuna cannery in Akasaka, where he became known as the 'crying man' as he worked twelve-hour shifts six days a week in order to keep the house and place food on the table.

Nabiki had went to counseling following Happi destroying the dojo. After nearly a year's worth of therapy (which had nearly drained her private accounts), Nabiki began speaking again. Despite this achievement, Nabiki could only speak a few words, showing that the trauma from her attack still ran deep. She never managed to go to university, given what had happened to her. The former Ice Queen managed to find a job that was a lot like her old profession – maintaining the books at a local law firm.

Akane was the hardest hit in the ensuing maelstrom. Like Nabiki, Akane was forced to relocate from Fuurinkan following the incident with Ranma. Not even her friends Yuka and Sayuri wanted anything to do with her. Akane graduated from high school and managed to get into a public university, while working part-time as a waitress. She had tried to reconcile with Kasumi, but Kasumi refused to speak to her, or her former family.

Despite all of this, the Tendou family remained virtual outcasts in the Nerima ward, since her actions that day she had attacked Ranma had all but destroyed the Tendou family honor. No one wanted nothing to do with them, nor were they welcomed anywhere in the town.

* * *

Inside the family room of the now-slightly run-down Tendou home, Soun, Akane and Nabiki were crowded around the TV set. Apparently, there was something on the TV that had their attention.

Apparently, the news was on and the main story was on the grand opening of a martial arts school, which took place during a local festival in Juuban.

The school was the Komiya School of Indiscriminate Grappling.

* * *

The reporter, a pretty-looking female, was standing with the dojo's master. The white Chinese shirt and black pants were a dead giveaway as to who the person was.

He was older, his hair pulled back into a ponytail instead of his usual pigtail, but there was no mistaking his identity.

"This is Anna Fujimori and we are here live in Azuban-Juuban at the grand opening of the Komiya School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, and as you can see here, it is truly a festive occasion. Standing beside me is the dojo owner and master of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, Ranma Komiya. So first things first. What is Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu?"

"Well," Ranma replied, "Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, better known as Anything Goes Martial Arts, is what the name itself implies. Literally, anything goes."

"Basically," Ranma continued, "Anything Goes is based on learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts by taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, the style is not really confined to just one way when it comes to martial arts combat. This gives the practitioner the advantage of adaptability and unpredictability in a fight."

"You've been making a name for yourself in various martial arts tournaments in the past couple of years," Anna pointed out. "Not to mention that you're barely out of college and you've decided to open up your own school. Why?"

"Martial arts is more than a hobby of mine," Ranma replied. "It's part of my life. I've been training in martial arts ever since I was four and I've been fighting ever since I was in my teens, so becoming a martial arts teacher was the next thing in line. It's always been a dream of mine to open a martial arts school and after college, I'm glad to see that my dream has become a reality."

"The other martial arts schools are jockeying at your doorstep to challenge the dojo master," Anna said. "You got anything to say to those who want to challenge you for your dojo sign?"

Ranma smirked. "Of course. You know where the challenge door is, and I'll respond. But I'll let you in on a little secret - Ranma Komiya never lose."

"Thank you Ranma for the interview," Anna said. Turning back to the camera, Anna concluded the report. "There you have it, folks. Ranma Komiya, dojo master of the Komiya School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Back to you at the studio, Koji."

Ranma turned from the reporter and resumed chatting with the crowd. He was finally free.

That and he nearly swore that he could hear a grown man wailing from the direction of Nerima. Ranma ignored it and went back to the party.

END.


End file.
